More Than Meets The Eyes
by White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon
Summary: He was Okari, only son of the Shigikas. That was until a MD attacked and the truth came out. Okari's family and best friend sacrifices their lives to save him, and so he sets out to avenge them. He is no longer Okari. He is Trowa Barton, Gundam pilot.


More Than Meets The Eye  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any anime!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sounds of laughter filled the air as two happy teenagers joked and teased each other. A tall green eyed young man and a blue eyed young woman walked on chattered as they walked along the sidewalk. "You wanna come over? My parents won't be back til late," the young woman asked her friend.  
  
"Sure. Mine won't be back anytime soon either," he replied. They walked over to the girl's home. They walked in and sat down at the couch and turned on the tv. They watched the news about the war, where there was much talk about the Gundam Pilots.  
  
"There was originally five Gundam pilots, but it seems that one of them, is gone. His comrades do not know where he is or if he is even alive," the news lady said. "We do not have any photos of him, but we do know that he has green eyes and brown hair that covers half of his face. His name is Trowa Barton."  
  
"You know Okari, it'd be kinda funny if you were a Gundam pilot. You kinda fit the description," the girl said, tilting her head. "Just make those bangs the news lady was talking about and you could probably look exactly like him."  
  
"Would you want me to be a Gundam pilot, Kori?" Okari asked.  
  
"Of course not! I won't have you dying in battle!"  
  
"But from what people say, they seem very strong."  
  
"That may be so, but I don't want anyone close to me hurt." :I don't want you to be hurt. If only you knew the truth:  
  
"Are you alright Kori? You look upset." Okari looked at her with concern in his green eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."  
  
"Then maybe I should go home and you rest." He stood to leave.  
  
"No! You don't have to. You shouldn't mind me." They heard the sound of a car outside.  
  
"My parents seem to be home anyways." Kori looked down.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Is there something wro-" Okari was cut off by a loud crash. He and Kori were thrown into a wall as a wave of force hit them. They ran to the window.  
  
"It's a mobile doll!" Kori exclaimed.  
  
"They attacked my house! My parents!" Okari cried. He ran towards his now burning home.  
  
"Okari!" Kori called after him. She ran after him into the burning building.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Okari yelled. He saw a figure lying under some rubble. "Mom!" He ran to her and tried to pry off the rubble on top of her. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Okari, get out of here. Your father..." her voice faltered. Okari's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Then I'm going to get you out of here. I can't lose you too."  
  
"No Okari!" she coughed. "You must get out of here. You are needed to bring peace!"  
  
"What are you talking about? We have to get out of here!" Kori then arrived.  
  
"Miss Shigika!" She ran over to Okari and his mother.  
  
"No! Both of you must leave me here. Okari, I must tell you something. You are not my son. You were unconcious when my husband and I found you. We took you in and pretended to be your parents." She stopped as a cough racked her body. "Your real name is Trowa Barton, one of the Gundam pilots."  
  
"How can that be true?" Kori exclaimed.  
  
"Get out of here! Now!" the woman cried as thr roof caved in. Okari, now Trowa, and Kori ran outside and watched in horror as the whole builing collasped. A mobile doll approached them.  
  
"Okari, get out of here!" Kori cried. "I think it recognizes you! You must run!"  
  
"I won't run. They killed the only family I had," he growled. "I'll make them pay!"  
  
"But you don't know how to fight, and you don't know where Trowa stored the Gundam!"  
  
"I am Trowa. That is my name and I'll remember where my Gundam is."  
  
"Fine, but you have to leave!" She grabbed Trowa and ran away from the mobile doll. It went after them as they reached the forest.  
  
"It's catching up!" Kori stopped and Trowa turned around to see what was wrong.  
  
"Trowa, get away now! I'll slow it down!" Tears glazed her eyes, but she pushed him into the shrubbery and ran into an abandoned car. "Be safe Trowa!" With that, she sped the car at the mobile doll and exploded as it knocked the moble doll down and too exploded.  
  
"KORI!!!" Trowa cried as he watched the scene in horror. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists to the ground as tears stung his eyes. :They'll pay! They'll pay for killing the people who cared for me!: Trowa then got up and walked deep into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hai, it is very short, but there is more to come. This is only the beginning, after all. I do hope you enjoyed it so far. 


End file.
